Flashlights are used in a variety of fields and a variety of applications. In certain applications, such as, low light, obstructed view light applications, it is difficult to see the operator from behind, since the beam of light from the flashlight is shining forwardly. For instance, in emergency applications, such as in firefighting applications, emergency personnel using a flashlight shining forwardly may not be easily seen due to difficulties or obstructions arising from the fire and smoke. In such applications, it is important to be able to quickly locate and identify the emergency personnel. Furthermore, flashlights used in emergency applications should be configured to withstand adverse conditions and significant abuse that arises when responding to emergency situations.